


Adam gets the strap

by bvzzsaw



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Begging, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvzzsaw/pseuds/bvzzsaw
Summary: It's  all  in  the  title,  Adam  gets  the  strap  from  his  very  loving  boyfriend  :)(Each  space  is  doubled  to  help  with  dyslexic  readers)
Kudos: 14





	Adam gets the strap

“Are you sure it wont hurt?” Adam asked. He had stripped himself of everything but his boxers, sitting up the box spring mattress he shared with his boyfriend. Adam looked on as his lover fiddled with the straps around his waist.

“I’m positive babe. I’ll go slow I promise.”

His boyfriend’s reassuring words calmed Adam momentarily. He watched as his boyfriend secured the toy into the ring on the strap. It didn’t look intimidating, it was a six inch ordinary dildo. Adam wasn’t a stranger to anal or sex toys but he definitely wasn’t used to it. He had just grown used to giving dick instead of receiving it.

His boyfriend leaned into Adam, closing the space between them.

“I’ll treat you right,” His boyfriend whispered. “don’t worry.”

They kissed as Adam’s boyfriend traced his hands along Adam’s exposed chest. Adam shivered as his boyfriend’s hands always seemed to run cold. They kissed and had their hands over each other until his boyfriend pulled away, placing both hands on Adam’s waist.

“Turn over.”

Adam quickly placed himself onto his elbows and knees. He instinctually grabbed for the pillow burying half his face into it as his arms wrapped around it. He could feel his boyfriend’s hands move up and down his inner thighs, gently moving them apart.

“Fuck you always look so cute like this.” His boyfriend hissed.

Adam took in a sharp breath as his boyfriend took a hold of his crotch in one hand. He fumbled over Adam’s boxers until finding the outline of his dick under them. The teasing sensation of his boyfriend’s hand lightly stroking his half chub made Adam’s mind race, he hadn’t been close to his boyfriend like this in so long. His boyfriend’s hand lifted from between Adam’s thighs as a quiet whine escaped from the back of his throat at the denial. Everything suddenly felt much cooler as his boxers were tugged down, exposing his ass to the cold open air of the apartment. He could feel shifting in the bed as his boyfriend got closer to him. His boyfriend took Adam’s ass in both hands, messaging and eventually spreading him apart. Adam buried his face into the pillow, biting his lip to refrain for making anymore embarrassing noises. Something slick and firm was suddenly was pressed Adam’s ass making him flinch. Reassuring words poured from his boyfriend as a steady hand was placed on the small of his back. Adam took a deep breath, trying to reset his mind and calm himself once again.

“If it gets to be too much please tell me, okay?”

Adam lifted his head up and nodded in reply.

“Once it goes in its going to feel bigger than it looks, tell me if I need to slow down.”

He could feel his boyfriend moving his hips, the toy attached to his hips brushing against his asshole. The generous amount of lube his boyfriend had applied quickly began to drip down the sides of Adam’s thighs. He lined up the tip of the dildo with Adam’s slick asshole and slowly leaned in, gauging Adam’s reaction to the new sensation. Adam’s breath got caught in his throat as the toy was pushed in. The caught gasp quickly turned into a desperate whimper. It was true what his boyfriend had said before, the tip of the toy was barely in and it already felt much bigger inside him. His boyfriend pulled the toy out only to push it back into Adam’s inexperienced asshole, trying to warm him up before taking anymore of it. Each time he pulled out he went back in slightly further, only making Adam’s whines and whimpers come out louder. There was a slight discomfort each time the dildo was pushed in further but it faded as a rolling feeling of pleasure clouded his thoughts. 

A steady pace was achieved, Adam taking in around half of the toy. His boyfriend would admit, seeing Adam’s tight asshole spread open and taking in the dildo so greedily? It was damn near perfection. Adam could feel his face burning up, his breath ran heavy and hot as he couldn’t help but moan and plead each time his boyfriend thrusted back in. Though not having any contact with his dick was a tease. Adam had gotten so used to being on the giving end or his boyfriend jerking him off. He forgot how much longer it took to cum hands free. 

“You’re being so good for me, Adam.”

Adam let out a whimper, a jolt of excitement quickly ran through him at the praise.

“Look how hard you are, just from taking a cock in your ass? We might do this more often if you like it so much babe.”

Adam opened one eye, turning his head to look down. He saw his own dick sporting a hard on. Without warning his boyfriend went deeper. Adam buried his face back into the pillow and let out a muffled cry. 

“Does that feel good?”

Adam nodded hastily.

“I couldn’t hear you babe.”

“Fuck yes please it felt good it feels fucking amazing, oh god.”

Adam couldn’t help but let all the noises go, he moaned and groaned with pleasure as his boyfriend spread open his vulnerable asshole. 

“I’m going to go faster, tell me if it’s too much.”

His boyfriend did as he promised. Adam’s eyes screwed shut, he focused on not cumming right then and there. The boiling feeling of pleasure felt like the best kind of hell in Adam’s body. He didn’t want it to stop, it felt too good for it to stop. Adam could feel his thighs going weak, he sunk lower into the mattress. At this, his boyfriend held his hips, steadying them so Adam couldn’t wiggle away from him.

“Are you going to be good and cum for me?”

Adam took what thoughts he had that weren’t clouded with filth and pleasure and whimpered out a voice crack of a yes. He could hear his boyfriend laugh at how easy he was right now. His boyfriend took one hand off his waist and held Adam’s cock with it. He stroked Adam’s cock in unison with the thrusts of the dildo. Adam cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

“Oohh fuck shit fuck keep going please I’ll cum for you please,” and other pleads ran from Adam’s mouth. 

“You’re so good for me.” His boyfriend’s praise sent Adam over the edge. He twitched and squirmed as he came over the mattress and bedding. His boyfriend pulled his hand away from Adam’s worked up cock.

“Hold on don’t move—” His boyfriend instructed. 

Adam stayed still as his boyfriend took the toy out from his sore asshole. Adam whined at it coming out. He could hear his boyfriend chuckle behind him. He spat on two of his fingers and ran them over Adam’s worn out hole, only garnering more whimpers.

“Haven’t you had enough?” Adam murmured.

“Of you? I’ll never have enough.”


End file.
